Tournament Of Fairies
by CrystallBlueSan
Summary: One minute Lucy was just hanging out at the bar talking to Mira, and the next, captured and drugged and forced to kill her friends In entertainment of the Tournament of Fairies made by the anti- Fairy Tail Guild, Raven Tail. Paired into teams of two, the whole guild must fight to the death using their magic and surroundings. NOT BASED OFF THE HUNGER GAMES, PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** For all you guys out there, who have been insulting my story because I didn't use funny characters or etc., don't read this. Zoro cameos very late in the story, and I don't want t disappoint you into thinking this is a complete crossover. Read with Caution!

**~LUCY~**

'_Lucy! Luce, wake up!" _My eyes snap open, and Natsu is shaking me.

"N..Natsu!" I exclaim, "Where the hell are we?!"

"The Tournament of Fairies." Natsu says, solemnly.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Raven tail captured us, and is forcing us to kill our nakama for eternal glory. We are split into groups of two, and have to fight to the death using magic. It's ridiculous how they think its fun. Sick bastards."

"W...We have to kill our own nakama?!" I ask, choking back tears.

"Yeah." He said, as he opened his arms. I ran inside, and cried into his chest. He rubbed my back, and gently pulled my chin up with his finger, forcing me to gaze up directly into his eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll win this and go home soon." He said, soothingly, with a hint of determination in his voice.

"Yeah." I said, "I'm all fired up." I leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Yes! Lucy san likes Natsu san! Juvia thought she liked Gray-sama!"

I jumped.

"Juvia san?" I exclaim. "You're here to?"

"Of course, you baka! The whole guild's here!" Juvia said, obviously.

"Oh, yeah." I remember.

"So, Juvia," Natsu said, "Who are you teamed up with?"

"Definitely not my beloved Gray-sama." She said.

"Oi. You have a problem with me? It's not like we're in the same _guild _or anything. TWICE." A commanding voice said.

"Sorry, Gajeel!" Juvia said, "Just, _please_ don't hurt Juvia." Gajeel grunted.

"Hey, it's the bunny-girl!" Natsu goes in front of me, and waves his fist.

"Don't pick on your own nakama! Do you know all the hell Lucy went through on her way here? She fought back! Luce watched her own spirit be abused! She drank a whole bottle of sleeping drug earlier! SHE'S 10 TIMES BRAVER THAN YOU!" Natsu finished, panting.

"N...Natsu, you don't have too-"

"You rebelled. I just gave up. Fairy Tail members aren't supposed to hold back, no matter what." Natsu said, clenching his fist.

"Juvia gave up, too." Juvia cries.

"Oi Me too." Gajeel grunted.

"Lucy san is a true member of Fairy Tail." Juvia said.

A note slips through the mail slot in the cell. It says. The teams on it, and we skim through them, looking for our names.

"I wonder who Mirajane-san's with?" I ask.

"Um, Freed." Natsu said, pointing to his name.

"Ah, there we are!" I said, happily. Natsu's smile dropped.

"What is it, Natsu?" I ask.

"We're against Gildarts and Erza!"

"What?!" I cry, "That's so unfair! We're gonna die! They're too powerful!"

"I…its okay Lucy, look." He said soothingly. "You can take care of Erza. It's Gildarts I'm worried about. I'll get him for ya." He says, as he slaps me in the back, playfully. I nod, and then yawn. .

"You must be tired. Why don't you call it a day?"

Natsu said. I lied down on the cold stone floor, and closed my eyes.

_I dreamt of bloodshed and death. Of my Nakama. Cana and Levy being brutally murdered. Gray freezing people to death. Laxus electrocuting his "friends." Wendy crying for help, but then I saw something else. One of Erza's ten swords gliding, and hits Natsu in the chest. Blood spurts from his mouth, and he collapses._

I sprung up from the floor, sweating. Thoughts bouncing around in my head.

"Lucy! What happened!" Natsu asked. I shake my head, tears pouring out. He places his hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"I don't want to lose you!" I cried.

"That's a stupid reason to cry!" He grins, stupidly, "During the Games, let's just stay together!"

I nodd, even though I wasn't fully convinced. I fell asleep again. It feels like only minutes until Natsu shakes me awake.

"Lucy, it's a big day today. We have to be outside in five."

"Are the Games starting?" Natsu nods.

"I'm all fired up!" He laughs.

"Let's go." I say. I hear the door unlock, and I grab Natsu's clammy hand. I can tell he's nervous too. We walk out of the door, to find my nakama in the front row of a gigantic arena, with a Lachryma barrier. We see Nab, Vijeetor, Cana, Erza, Bisca and Alzack with Asuka, Lisanna, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Gray, the Thunder God Tribe, Master, Wendy, Macao and Romeo, Max, Wakaba, Laki, Kinana, and the Shadow Gear.

Natsu and I walk down the aisle and find our seats, next to Mirajane and Freed. Mira waves to us, and Freed looks down. Iwan tests the microphone.

"Members of the Fairy Tail guild, please stand!" We do as he commands.

"As I call your team, please head to the arena. Cana Alberona and Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden and Bisca Connell, you are the first two teams. Each round is timed for thirty minutes." Gajeel pats Levy's knee, as she slowly leaves her seat. She looks at me, with tears in her eyes, and she said,

"Help me."

I cry as she walks down the aisle. The four mages meet at the arena, and the Iwan said,

"Let the games begin!"

~LEVY~

As soon as the announcer guy says to start, my heart dropped. I knew I was done for. I sprinted into the high bushes and trees without a weapon, to hide from my friends. I slumped down in front of a bush, and cried. I heard a rustling in the bushes. I tried to yell, but a hand cupped my mouth. It was Cana. She yelled the name of one of her cards, and ropes sprang out, and tied me up. Lisanna also came out. I squirmed, but the ropes dug into my flesh. I cry in pain, and agony.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. " Cana said, her eyes red from crying. "But your life ends here. Five minutes, and your spine will be completely bent. But we don't want you to suffer." she raised the spiked club.

I cry as I watch the game, and see that Levy Is going to die. I bury my face in my hands. I get out of my seat, in anger. Natsu grabs my hand and pulls me down. I snatch my hand away, and look at the screen. My eyes widen.

I am so scared right now. Right before Cana lowers her spiked weapon, I close my eyes. Instead of agenizing pain, I hear a gunshot. I look over to my left, and see Bisca, blowing on her gun.

"B..Bisca!" I yelled

"Are you okay?" She asked, as she shot Lisanna. She pulled a knife out of her boot, and carefully sliced around the ropes.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. "Your awesome!"

Bisca opened her mouth, but got cut off.

"Congratulations, the winners of the practice round, Levy McGarden, and Bisca Mulan!"

"Practice?" I asked.

"Bisca, That was HOT!" Alzack screamed. I clapped, as Levy walked down the aisles to Jet and Droy. Jet gives Levy a bear hug, while Droy cried tears of joy.

"The Second Match of the Day, Lucy Heartiphilia and Natsu Dragoneel vs Erza Scarlet and Gildarts Clive!" Natsu stands. He pulls me up, and realizes my whole body is shaking.

"C'mon." He said, as he pushed me in front of him. We walked in silence until we reached the arena.

"Begin."

I grab a gear pack, and sprint into the trees. I rip open the package, and all the necessities, a bag of jerky, a water bottle, and some daggers in case magic our power runs out. I sigh, and rip the beef jerky bag with my teeth, and take out a piece. I gnaw off the end of the meat strip. I pull the jerky to my mouth to take another bite, and a dagger gets pressed against my throat.

"E..Erza." I stutter.

"Hello Lucy." She said, calmly. I stare down at the blade, and place my hand around it. She quickly takes it away, leaving my hand drenched in blood. I look at her, and yell,

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Lucy! What's going on?" Loke asks.

Erza requipped into her purgatory armor.

"No time for that!" I scream, "Just defeat Erza!"

"Okay!" He runs after Erza, and gets punched in the face. He falls on the ground, and gets transported into the spirit world.

"Is Loke really your best spirit?" Erza asks.

"Let's see. Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

"Heloooooooo!" The spirit yells.

"This is ridiculous." Erza sighs. Sagittarius pulls the string to his chin, and Erza charges. She hits Sagittarius, and knocks me down. She slashes me, and blood gushes out my shoulder, which I covered with my good hand. She presses her dagger against my throat.

"E..Erza…"

"Please," she turns her head. "I don't want to do this." She looked into my brown eyes, crying.

"Erza, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Natsu runs in, covered in bruises.

"Natsu?!"

He pushes Erza away from me, and punches her. She deflects it, and grabs his arm. She pulls it down, and Natsu falls to the dirt floor, spluttering blood from the many wounds on his body. Erza raised the sword , and was cut off by what seemed like a timer.

"Thirty minutes are up!" Said Iwan. Natsu and I get up, "The tie will be broken by a coin toss." He flips a coin, and it lands on the red side. We were the pink side. "That settles it. Heartfilia and Dragoneel, you come with me." Guildmembers come in, and take my arms, and put on handcuffs to prevent me from using a key. One of them clutches Natsu's pink hair, and pulls his head up, causing him to groan. I can hear laughter from the crowd, as the illegal guild members laugh. My nakama cry, and so do I. It was terrifying, and humiliating. They grab our hair, and drag us out of the arena, until we are inside a damp, humid room. They let go, and I tried to remove the cuffs, but they were too tight. The cuffs cut away at my flesh, and it stung. I felt so helpless without my keys. The man walked toward us, and I Lucy-kicked him. Natsu kicked the key out of his pocket, and unlocked himself. Then he unlocked me, and I hugged him. He was surprised for a split second, but then winced in pain. I then realized his need for medical attention. One guild member came in. He was about my age if not older. He had spiky blue hair tn a duck butt style. He wore an open coat, exposing half of a fire tatoo. The most curious thing about him was his eyes. One was steel blue, and the other silver. He told us to follow him. He carried the severely injured Natsu on his back, and introduced himself.

"My name's Haru Kiazawa. Short for Hauruki. And your name?" He stretched out his arm to shake hands and gave me a pleasant yet stupid smile.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartifila." I said, looking down.

"You can't be... Are you the daughter of Layla and Jude Heartiphilia?!"

"Yea."

"It's an honor to finally meet you. My father used to work for you guys. I never got to see your parents, or you though. Your parents sent us on a mission to protect you. I followed your guild down to Tenrou, and was buried in the rubble. A strange young woman helped me, and when I got back, my parents were dead because they had gotten seven years older. Strange, huh?" He said.

I sigh.

"Look, I never wanted the Games to happen. My guild's evil. I was living on the streets, until I found the damn place. I hate every last one of these bastards."

"After all this is over, I guess you can join a guild. How about Fairy Tail?"

"There will only be two people left." He reminded me.

"Not if we end this."


	2. Chapter 2

~LEVY~

As soon as the announcer guy says to start, my heart dropped. I knew I was done for. I sprinted into the high bushes and trees without a weapon, to hide from my friends. I slumped down in front of a bush, and cried. I heard a rustling in the bushes. I tried to yell, but a hand cupped my mouth. It was Cana. She yelled the name of one of her cards, and ropes sprang out, and tied me up. Lisanna also came out. I squirmed, but the ropes dug into my flesh. I cry in pain, and agony.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. " Cana said, her eyes red from crying. "But your life ends here. Five minutes, and your spine will be completely bent. But we don't want you to suffer." she raised the spiked club.

I cry as I watch the game, and see that Levy Is going to die. I bury my face in my hands. I get out of my seat, in anger. Natsu grabs my hand and pulls me down. I snatch my hand away, and look at the screen. My eyes widen.

I am so scared right now. Right before Cana lowers her spiked weapon, I close my eyes. Instead of agenizing pain, I hear a gunshot. I look over to my left, and see Bisca, blowing on her gun.

"B..Bisca!" I yelled

"Are you okay?" She asked, as she shot Lisanna. She pulled a knife out of her boot, and carefully sliced around the ropes.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. "Your awesome!"

Bisca opened her mouth, but got cut off.

"Congratulations, the winners of the practice round, Levy McGarden, and Bisca Mulan!"

"Practice?" I asked.

"Bisca, That was HOT!" Alzack screamed. I clapped, as Levy walked down the aisles to Jet and Droy. Jet gives Levy a bear hug, while Droy cried tears of joy.

"The Second Match of the Day, Lucy Heartiphilia and Natsu Dragoneel vs Erza Scarlet and Gildarts Clive!" Natsu stands. He pulls me up, and realizes my whole body is shaking.

"C'mon." He said, as he pushed me in front of him. We walked in silence until we reached the arena.

"Begin."

I grab a gear pack, and sprint into the trees. I rip open the package, and all the necessities, a bag of jerky, a water bottle, and some daggers in case magic our power runs out. I sigh, and rip the beef jerky bag with my teeth, and take out a piece. I gnaw off the end of the meat strip. I pull the jerky to my mouth to take another bite, and a dagger gets pressed against my throat.

"E..Erza." I stutter.

"Hello Lucy." She said, calmly. I stare down at the blade, and place my hand around it. She quickly takes it away, leaving my hand drenched in blood. I look at her, and yell,

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Lucy! What's going on?" Loke asks.

Erza requipped into her purgatory armor.

"No time for that!" I scream, "Just defeat Erza!"

"Okay!" He runs after Erza, and gets punched in the face. He falls on the ground, and gets transported into the spirit world.

"Is Loke really your best spirit?" Erza asks.

"Let's see. Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

"Heloooooooo!" The spirit yells.

"This is ridiculous." Erza sighs. Sagittarius pulls the string to his chin, and Erza charges. She hits Sagittarius, and knocks me down. She slashes me, and blood gushes out my shoulder, which I covered with my good hand. She presses her dagger against my throat.

"E..Erza…"

"Please," she turns her head. "I don't want to do this." She looked into my brown eyes, crying.

"Erza, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Natsu runs in, covered in bruises.

"Natsu?!"

He pushes Erza away from me, and punches her. She deflects it, and grabs his arm. She pulls it down, and Natsu falls to the dirt floor, spluttering blood from the many wounds on his body. Erza raised the sword , and was cut off by what seemed like a timer.

"Thirty minutes are up!" Said Iwan. Natsu and I get up, "The tie will be broken by a coin toss." He flips a coin, and it lands on the red side. We were the pink side. "That settles it. Heartfilia and Dragoneel, you come with me." Guildmembers come in, and take my arms, and put on handcuffs to prevent me from using a key. One of them clutches Natsu's pink hair, and pulls his head up, causing him to groan. I can hear laughter from the crowd, as the illegal guild members laugh. My nakama cry, and so do I. It was terrifying, and humiliating. They grab our hair, and drag us out of the arena, until we are inside a damp, humid room. They let go, and I tried to remove the cuffs, but they were too tight. The cuffs cut away at my flesh, and it stung. I felt so helpless without my keys. The man walked toward us, and I Lucy-kicked him. Natsu kicked the key out of his pocket, and unlocked himself. Then he unlocked me, and I hugged him. He was surprised for a split second, but then winced in pain. I then realized his need for medical attention. One guild member came in. He was about my age if not older. He had spiky blue hair tn a duck butt style. He wore an open coat, exposing half of a fire tatoo. The most curious thing about him was his eyes. One was steel blue, and the other silver. He told us to follow him. He carried the severely injured Natsu on his back, and introduced himself.

"My name's Haru Kiazawa. Short for Hauruki. And your name?" He stretched out his arm to shake hands and gave me a pleasant yet stupid smile.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartifila." I said, looking down.

"You can't be... Are you the daughter of Layla and Jude Heartiphilia?!"

"Yea."

"It's an honor to finally meet you. My father used to work for you guys. I never got to see your parents, or you though. Your parents sent us on a mission to protect you. I followed your guild down to Tenrou, and was buried in the rubble. A strange young woman helped me, and when I got back, my parents were dead because they had gotten seven years older. Strange, huh?" He said.

I sigh.

"Look, I never wanted the Games to happen. My guild's evil. I was living on the streets, until I found the damn place. I hate every last one of these bastards."

"After all this is over, I guess you can join a guild. How about Fairy Tail?"

"There will only be two people left." He reminded me.

"Not if we end this."


	3. Chapter 3

~LUCY~

He sighs, and puts down Natsu. He looked so weak.

"Your friend's messed up pretty bad." He says, examining the several gashes and bruises. "You also need to treat that shoulder. I'll call the doctor, Porlyusica, the best there is." He said, as he pulled out his phone, and called, asking for her to come. He led me to a nice looking room with a big bed.

"This is my room. You can lie down if you want. I'll go if you want to rest. I nod, and Haru brushes a couple stray strands of hair away from my face. I close my eyes, and start to sleep. I am quickly interrupted by a knock o the door.

"Who is it!?" I jump.

"It's just me." Said a familiar voice.

"Lucy, let us in." said a voice that sounded like Natsu.

"It's opened." I say, as Porlyusica and Natsu come in.

I spring up from the bed. Haru calms me down.

"Natsu, you can walk?!"

"Yes, he can." Porlyusica said, calmly. She comes over, and treats my wound. She yells at Natsu, and tells him to leave, and she pushes up my sleeve, and places a bandage on it.

"That Natsu is too much. You know, Igneel had another "child." He has done his job well. Be careful about that hand of yours."

She tells me I can leave, and go to my cell now, and leaves. Haruki comes in and says,

"You can rest for as long as you want. I'll be here if you need me."

"Haru-," I say, reaching for his shirt.

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me and Natsu."

"So that's your friend's name? Huh. Don't mention it. I always wanted to meet you. When I was little, my dad would tell me stories about your family. He told me how horrible your father was to you, and how cute you were. He was right. You are pretty cute."

I blush, and he laughs.

"Sorry If I offended you or something!"

"It's okay. Can I go see Natsu?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, "I'll see you after each match, if you need me, or get hurt, kay?

"Sure." We walked back to the cell, and he kissed my hand.

"It was an honor, Miss Heartiphilia." He said.

I nod, and he opens the door for me. I go in, and he leaves.

"What's with that helpless romantic?" Natsu askes.

"His name is Hikaru, and he's not like that! He saved us, and carried you all the way to the cell."

"Hmph."

"Whatever!" I said, angrily.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hey. Remember when you asked me why I'm here?"

"Yeah."

"Well, two days ago, a cloaked man entered the guild, and Everyone's smiles faded. The man sat at the bar, and ordered a beer. He then looks at me, and drops his glass. He dragged me outside, while Natsu was being held back by Gray. Lisanna and Levy were crying. I squirmed under his grasp, and bit him. He let go just in time for me to open a gate.

"Open! Gate of the lion! Leo!" And you came, and smack talked him.

"I will never forgive anyone who even thinks about hurting my love." Loke says, angrily. The dark guild member clenched his teeth.

"Whaddaya gonna do about it?" The member asked.

"Lucy," you turned to me. "Make sure everyone in the guild is unharmed. I'll take care of this bastard for you." I nodded, and ran to the guild, to find a piece of crumpled paper, scribbled on it, said,

'_Your Friends have been taken to hell. Only two will survive.'_

I ran outside, you were defeated by the dark mage.

"L..Lucy."You said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, are you okay?"

"Yea."

"Forced gate closure!" I said, as you unwillingly transported back to the peaceful celestial world.

The cloaked man pulled out a bottle of sleep drug. He pulled me close to him, and poured the bright orange liquid down my throat. I tried to push away, but he had a strong grip. He let go. Immediately, my eyelids drop. I collapsed as my vision went dark. It seems as though the Fairy Tail guild has been entered into a cruel game where nakama fight to the death."


	4. Chapter 4

"T..That's terrible." Loke slumps to the ground, and puts his head in his hands. "And it's all my fault. I...I failed the entire guild. And you almost got killed because of how weak I am. I'm so sorry." He starts crying. Natsu puts his hand on Loke's shoulder. I hug him, tightly.

"It's okay. You haven't failed anyone just yet." He hugs me back, and keeps crying. I kiss his cheek, and he blushes.

"Thank you, Lucy." He said as he transported back to the celestial spirit world.

"I think I deserve some sleep." Natsu decided. He lied down and slept. I did, too. That night, I didn't have any nightmares, but I found myself waking up at night from hunger. I ripped open the bag of jerky from our first match, and feasted. I heard Natsu's stomach growl, so I woke him up.

"Natsu, Natsu get up, I have jerky!" He twists and turns as he slobbers all over his pillow.

"WAKE UP!" I yell. He jumps up.

"Oh. What do _you _want_?"_He asked, still angry at me. I threw the bag at his face, and lied down facing the other way.

"Natsu… Are you jealous?" I asked.

"Phth, Jealous of _you _and that guy?! No way."

I put my hands on my ears, and scream,

"You're so infuriating, Natsu!"

"Shut it. You already told me how you feel for me."

"No, I haven't! Look, I really can't stand you, but I really also _love _you! It's confusing, and there's also Gray, and Hikaru! I just don't know who I love, and this whole 'Game' is really confusing-" Natsu hugs me, tightly.

"I…I'm sorry." He places a hand on the back of my head, pulling me in closer, and cries. "I didn't know my feelings about you until the games started. I was selfish, and jealous."

"It's okay." I said nervously. "Now get off me." He tripped on my shoe, and fell on top of me. He leaned into me slowly, and closed his eyes. I kissed him back, tenderly. Natsu jumps off me, with his face sizzling in blush marks. I just laugh.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I didn't know that…..Argh!" I put my finger to his lip.

"It's fine."

"Urgh, It's time for the second day of the Games, so let's go." Natsu looks at the clock on our wall. "Ooh. Someone brought us clothes." Natsu gestures to a bag. "Maybe it was your admirer."

"How'd he know my clothes sizes and my measurements?!"

"Maybe he's more observant than you thought. C'mon, let's change, I won't look."

I turn away, and take off my ripped shirt. I replace them with the warm t-shirt and shorts right out of the dryer. I turn around, and Natsu's wearing a similar t-shirt and shorts. I pulled on my sweater, and headed out to the arena with Natsu.

"Are you ready?" He asked, seriously.

"As ready as I'll ever be." H nods. We walk down to our seats next to Mirajane and Freed. Mirajane looks at us. She and Freed both cry.

"Y…You're still alive?!" They said at the same time.

"Attention, Fairy Tail, our next match is Juvia Lockster and Gajeel Redfox vs Macao Conbolt and Gray Fullbuster. Come to the inside of the arena, please." the four walk up, and begin the match immediately.

"Juvia has to fight against Gray?! She can't do that! This is ridiculous!" I stood up. Natsu also stood up and joined me. Mira glares at us, and we sit down.


	5. Chapter 5

**~JUVIA~**

"Juvia cannot kill Gray sama!" I yell, "Juvia would rather sacrifice herself for his sake!" I turned my body into water, and headed straight for Macao san, and turned right before I would have hit him, heading straight for the Lachryma. It blew up, causing me to go flying. I hit the ground with a thud, and I am covered in gashes and bruises.

"Juvia!" Gray sama yells, as he encounters my lifeless body.

"That dumbass!" Gajeel smirks, "Ah, well." He says, as he stabs a distracted Macao with his iron arm. (Romeo yells, "Dad!") He spurts out blood from his mouth. I slowly get up, and Gray's wonderful eyes widen.

"Juvia?!" He said, dumbfounded. I nod,

"W…Water Lock!" I say, as Gajeel becomes locked inside my water.

"Well, Can't say I've ever seen this happen before!" An announcer san said.

Gray sama looked shocked. He mouths the word,

'Thanks,' as he finishes Gajeel off by freezing him solid, and breaking the now brittle ice.

"Well, Juvia and Gray….uh….I guess you're a team, now?" The announcer san said.

"Yes." We both said, immediately. I feel my eyelids drop, and collapse into Gray sama's arms.

I wake up in a white room, with Gray sama hovering above me.

"Juvia….." Gray said. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "It was nothing."

"Never do something that stupid again, you hear me?!" He kisses me.

After we're done, he rips away, and says,

"Umm, I was just thinking….We need to send a gift to Lucy. If we don't win, I want her and Natsu to."

"Why?" I ask

"You know haw much I hate Natsu. But I do want someone from my old team to win. I also know Lucy a little more than Erza or Natsu. Plus, I miss the old team."

"I see. But you still love Juvia, right?" I say.

"Wha?! I just kissed you, didn't I?" He asks.

"Umm…"

He laughs.

**~LUCY~**

We walk back to the cell, and slump down on the floor.

"I'm getting sick of this crap." Natsu tells me.

"Tell me about it. I miss Lisanna and Cana. Hell, I even miss Gajeel." Natsu froze at the word Lisanna.

"He was an ass to you, though."

"I know. I like all of our nakama. Even Gajeel and Laxus. He still has good intentions. And he was in love with Levy chan."

"Really? He beat her up when they first met." He says.

"Yeah, but I can see through his thick awkward shell. He still had a beating heart. With Levy, he would be happy."

"Gajeel being happy?" He asks as he thought about a Gajeel surrounded by flowers and sunshine.

"Um, I don't think he'd look any different, but he would act different. Its too late now…"

Gray slides a package through the food flap.

"What's the card say?" Natsu asked.

"This thing will help you win the Games.

-Gray and Juvia" I read.

"I'm starving!" Natsu said, "Let's eat!" He said, as he cut into the cake, and gave me some. I took a bite, and automatically lost balance. I fell, and then came back.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"Dunno." Natsu said, as he stuffed his face with cake.

"I helped improve your magic power." Gray said from his cell. "Call out as many keys as you can."

I started calling the gates, and found I could now summon all of them at the same time. I run over to the other cell, and hug garay from the glass. Gray made the glass wall ice, and shattered it. He came in, and gave me a big hug. Juvia joined in, too.

"We want you guys to win." Gray whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**~LUCY~**

"No, we're busting out now!" Erza said as he shattered our door, and pulled all four of us with him. "Team Natsu reunited!"

"Nooo, we need Happy!" Erza dragged us out, and guildmembers flooded in.

"Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" I yelled as they came out.

"Change into me." Gemini turns into me, and we did the spell Hibiki gave me, and everything blew up. I say the others unconscious as well as the members. I fell to the ground in horror, and more came in.

"What have you done?" Hikaru asked, horrified. A member rushed past him, and tied me up.

"We'll take you to the master." He said.

"Hikaru. Bring them back to the rooms. I'll take care of her." He said, gesturing to me.

"No. I won't let you or anyone hurt Lucy sama!" He said as he took the sword from the wall.

"HIKARU!" I yell. The member drops me on the cold stone floor.

"Come, and get me." He said to. He grabs a torch and throws it at him. Haru drops the sword, and eats the flames.

"That was the worst fire I've eaten in years." He said, his eyes turned red. " Ah, well. Thanks for the grub. FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He said, and the fire was redirected, and the man burned to death. He untied me and gave me a tight hug. I tear away.

_Those were the same exact words from when Natsu revealed he was Salamandar._

"Y..You killed him.."

"I'm supposed to protect you…" He said, quivering.

"BUT THIS IS GETTING TOO DAMN DIFFICULT!" He yells, causing the scar on his cheek to stretch. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me what happened in the past. What really happened." He looks to the right.

"When I was little, I was abducted from my brother, and forced to work on the Tower of Heaven. I made friends with Jellal and Erza. I swore on my life I'd never join a dark guild!" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down." I say strictly. He nods.

"After the revolt, I was reunited with my brother. His best friend worked in the Heartiphilia estate until I turned seventeen, and then he told me to look after you.." He started crying. "I was in some pub, and heard you were going to Tenroujima, so I pretended to be Durangbolt, and followed your guild there to make sure you were alright. Seven years past, and I was on the streets and a man walked up to me and brought me to this guild. Forgive me." He said.

"Why didn't you go to Fairy Tail?"

"Didn't see it. Anyway, I rented you and Natsu san a room. Bring him." He says. "Next room to your left." I drag Natsu into the room, and put him in bed. Tears flood down my cheeks, as I tuck him in.

"I'm sorry."

"Gray did improve your-" He cringed, "Magic power." I bear hug him, and he yells,

"Agh! It hurts! Haven't you hurt me enough today?!" He groans. I jump off.

"Sorry, I thought I killed you!"

"Nah, your not that good yet." He says.

"Ah, shut it." I throw a pillow at him.

"Hey, where are we? Natsu tosses the pillow back and looks around the room, observing the neatly folded blankets and towels. "It's too neat." He sulked.

"A room in the guild."

"Ah." He said, eyeing one of the chocolates on the counter next to the bed. He grabbed it, and I said.

"Natsu, Hikaru isn't who you think he is. He's your brother."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, blankly, as he dropped the chocolate.

"It all makes sense now. Hikaru mentioned something about you. Porlyusica also told me Igneel had anoher "child." She said he's been doing his job well. And he's a fire mage. He even has the same comebacks as you!" Hikaru walks in with a pitcher of water.

"You…" Natsu said. "After all this time you kept it a secret….Brother."

"What?!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Natsu san, that's outrageous!"

"Maybe you didn't know." I said, softly.

"TELL ME WHERE IGNEEL IS!" Natsu screamed.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about!" Hikaru cried.

"You're a fire mage, and you were sent on a mission to protect me. Who gave it to you.?"

"Your father!" He said.

"Your lying."

"A fire dragon, alright? He told me Natsu san is a friend of yours, and wants you to stay safe." He said.

"What did that dragon mean to you?"

"My sensei…And my father." Natsu gets into a fit of rage, and charges at Hikaru.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU FREAKIN' TELL ME?!"

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T KNOW!" Atsuko screamed, as he entered his Zeref-like state.

"You guys, just calm down!" I yelled. Hikaru blasted Natsu with fire, and he runs over to me, and kisses me. I squirm, but he holds me tightly.

"Get away from me!" I said, as I stepped on his foot.

"DON'T YOU FEEL JEALOUS?" He said, wearing a crooked grin.

"YOUR INSANE!" Natsu helled, trying to break through the fire barrier, which was made from that sticky fire.

"AM I, NII-SAN? Look who's talking!"

"Boys!" I yelled.

"SHUT IT!" They both yelled in usion. "STOP COPYING ME, ASSHOLE!" I roll my eyes. After about another half hour of chaos and destruction, something happens to Hikaru. He faints.


	7. Chapter 7

Hikaru dropps to the the floor, shaking and plowing bright purple. His eyes slowly changed back to normal, and the color went back into his face. The fire barrier disappeared. Hikaru got up, his clothes torn and hair plastered onto his face, and bowed.

"Lucy sama. Nii san." He said, and left, while Natsu had his mouth wide open in surprise. I run over, to hug him.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Are you?" Natsu nods. I got a little something, but its no problem." He shows me his scraped bleeding cut on his arm. I gasp. I hear from outside.

"Attention mages of Fairy Tail, the Games have just begun! Eventually only two of you will be standing, but for now" We go, and listen to the rules.

Let's go over the rules for today's game." The announcer said. He pulled out a long scroll, and read,

"_Hide and go Kill:_

_The rules to this entertaining main event are a lot like the Hunger Games, except in groups. There will be two mages in a group, and you will grab a weapon and a gear pack, and will hide. Other teams will try to find you, and you can attack in defense. I do recommend, however, finding water as soon as possible, because the games last until only five teams remain. Good luck to you all. You may begin!"_

I took Natsu's hand, and came up to the arena, as well as the entire guild. We grabbed gear packs, and a couple spears, and ran to find water. We came across a freshwater lake, and cupped our hands. The cold water tasted delicious. We washed our faces with the water.

"Great, we have water, now we just need food." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but…Are we really gonna kill each oher?"

"Of course not, Fairy Tail is my family." I said, as we heard rustles in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I ask, "Show yourself!"

Laxus and Evergreen come out of the bushes.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu." Laxus said, as he walked toward us. Evergreen took off her glases, but Laxus stopped her.

"Wait. I heard them saying they wouldn't kill anyone. That they'll just wait them out. I like that plan."

"We would rather die than put our nakama in danger. Fairy Tail is the only family I have left. Please tell the others we will not harm them."

I said, as they left. I called out Sagitarius to help hunt animals for food. At the end of the day, we collected five squirrels, 10 small fish, one salmon, one deer, and six rabbits. Yum yum.

"Thanks." I said, as he left. I opened my bag and found a loaf of bread, a couple guns and some amunition. We decided to go to sleep. I was shivering, so Natsu snuggleed up with me.

"You cold?" He whispered.

"A little." I replied, nervously. Natsu took off his coat, and put it over my shoulders.

"G'night." He said. Two people fell from a tree, and I woke Natsu up. It was Gildarts and Erza. AGAIN.

"So we meet on the battlefield again." Erza said. I could tell she was in pain. She slashes her sword around, and hits she scars my face, with me standing comepletely still, crying.

"I'm not going to hurt you!"

Erza cries. After some more slashing, I fall on the ground.

I can't believe this. We have to kill each other. What a way to start my first real year in Fairy Tail.

"Juvia can't walk anymore." I said. We were hunting for water and shelter, and have been baking in the sun for several hours.

"We need to find water." Gray said, as we started climbing a mountain to reach a waterfall.

"You're right." I sulked. Gray glanced down at me and smiled.

"Aren't you thirsty? I can almost taste that water. I could freeze some for later. We're almost there." One of my hands let go, and I try to haul myself up to the top. I reach my hand over, and the rock crumbles.

"Shit." I mumble to myself.

"Are you alright down there?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, just fine…" I said, even though I knew I couldn't hold on any longer. My hands were turing bright red. Sweat was all over me. I couldn't hold on any longer. I let go, and fell.

I woke up in the same hospital room, with Atsuko hovering over me.

"I need to tell you the truth. Not like I've ben lying, but I need to tell the whole truth."

"Spit it out then." I told him, annoyed.

"I see you're still upset about the kiss. Couldn't control myself. Literaly, my brother took over me, sorry." He said, sheepishly.

"And the fight?"

"That kid was getting on my nerves." He said. "Anyway as you know, my broher's best friend worked for the Heartifilia family. My brother is Zeref. More than 1000 years later, Mother had Ayana and I. She's 17, and I'm 20. "

"Ayana?!Ayana Kotoko? She joined the guild, but was gone while they took us."

" She was the nicest person I knew, but everything changed. We both realized we were mind controllers. Then Zeref taught us how to controll people, making them do things against their will. Ayana would love it. She even mastered it! I thought it was wrong, and evil to take over someone's soul. Zeref would be very One nigt, he took it to extreme and made us have a little duel. I was fourteen at the time, and she was 11. Ayana ended up reaching to deep into my soul, and I landed with a week long coma. She had thought she had killed me. I was kidnapped by the people working on the Tower of Heaven. After the revolt, I was raised by Igneel, and told me to tell someone what I told you before. Then he left me, and I lived on the streets for a while, and found a dark guild. I then changed my name to Atsuko Tamaki to avoid my family."

"That's terrible."

"That's because you haven't heard my side of the story." A cloaked girl came in. She took off her hood, and she was about six feet tall, and had intense gray eyes and long wavy blue hair that reached mid thighs. She wore a flowing black and blue dress, the chest covered by a mini brown sleeved corset, with a ruffled blue collar ans sleeves. The girl standing before us was Ayana. "What are you doing here?"Hikaru clenched his teeth, and made his hand into a fist.

"Don't be so rude, brother. Remember, I saved you." Her eyes glowed. Hikaru dropped to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Stop!" I yelled. Ayana looked at me. Her eyes changed back.

"Lucy, you don't get it. We've been this way since we were kids."

"No we haven't!" Hikaru cried. "You were the nicest person I knew!"

"Okay, what is going on?!" I yelled.

"I think I remember…Zeref took over your soul. Completely. The Darkness consumed you when that happened. Ever since then, you have changed." Hikaru said, his face grim.

"No, it's not that simple. After I left Zeref, I felt a sharp pain, and my eyes started glowing. I couldn't control my anger, just like you. But stronger. I alwas was his favorite. He lent us some of his power. Zeref gave me moreHe's weakening." Ayana said.

"No, he dosen't want to be evil anymore." I interrupted.."I'm going back to the Arena. Figure out a plan. You two are going to need to work together if you want to save your nakama, Ayana." I said, as I left.


	8. Chapter 8

**~NATSU~**

'_Damn, Erza!' _I thought. _' Its all her fault if Lucy dies.' _I trudged through the arena. I heard a shriek, and followed it.

"_Maybe it'll lead me to Lucy!" _I ran through the thick layers of trees and bushes, until I came to a mountain with a waterfall. I could see a speck from up there. I cupped my hands to my eyes and saw Gray.

"YOU IDIOT!" He yelled. "BEHIND YOU! HURRYYYYYY!" I turned, remembering my real objective; Lucy. Instead, I saw Juvia falling to her death.

"Aw, Shit!" I yelled, as I I flew into the air to catch her. Jeez, she was heavy.

"Natsu san…" She said.

"Look, It's no big deal." I said. "Are you hurt at all?" She nodded, and showed me the leg that snagged on a rock on her way down. It was cut open so hard, and blood was spilling out, along with bruises. Gray slid down, and ran over to us.

"This isn't good." He said, examining her bruises. "I don't think she's gonna make it."

**~HIKARU~**

I pace the floor around my sister, deep in thought.

"How long are you gonna stand around like an idiot?" She said.

"Excuse me? I said "You are not helping at all."

"Only stupid people think up stradegies at a time like this. Everyone knows ther's no time for that. Do you want Lucy to die? She can't protect herself out there. We just need to break them all out; we'll improvise."

"Bu'" I say.

"Trust me, brother." She said, wearing that crooked grin which tells me I can trust her.

**~NATSU~**

"Shit. Are you sure?" I look at him. He's choking back tears. Juvia reaches out for him.

"Juvia will be fine. She promises." She winced in pain. I stared crying. Then Juvia did the unexpected. She kissed me lightly on the lips right out of nowhere. But it was totally a sisterly kiss. I knew Juvia and Gray were together. She broke away, and lied down. We immediately started cleaning her wounds. It was ugly, but when we were done, all the puss was gone as well as some of the the blood. We didn't have a bandage, so I willingly took off my muffler and tied it tightly around the wound.

"Natsu?" Gray said, puzzled. "I thought that muffler was special."

"It is." I smiled. "That's why I'm using it. For my Nakama." Then Juvia drifted into a long sleep.

I hear panting, and I glance over my shoulder. Lucy was running towards us.

"Natsu!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "Lucy!" I said. "Are you alright?" Gray asked, looking at her deep cuts.

"I..I'm fine." Lucy said. "Hikaru fixed me up, really." She looked sincere, but she sounded exhausted.

"Rest."I smiled at her. Gray nodded, and lied her down. We didn't have a blanket.

"I could take off my pants?" He suggested.

"I'd rather die, ice pervert." She said. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, and so did Lucy. I wiped a tear out of my eye, and suggested I could throw fire to keep warm. In fact, I might've _accidentally _set her on fire. I'm not the most romantic guy ever, I know.

"NATSU!" She screamed, punching me in the face.

"I was just helping!" I said. "You shouldn't be straining yourself." I deflect another hit. I grab her wrist.

"Helping?" She yelled, "You could've killed me!" Se broke free, and kicked me in the nuts.

"The hell?" I yell, clutching where she kicked. I recovered, and we started playfully fighting I accidentally pulled her to the floor. I was right on top of her, pinned to the floor.

"S..Sorry."I managed. I must've looked ridiculous. My face was burning with embarrassment.

"It's fine." She said. She glanced at Gray, then back at me. "I'm so sorry, Natsu." She said. She pushed me up, and started wiping tears from her eyers. I kissed her cheek to try and cheer her up.

"What's wrong?" I ask, as soothingly as I can. "No..I can't do this…not with Gray watching. Hes a great friend, I would never want to hurt him."

"Lucy." Gray said. "You are basically my best friend. I completely understand that you love Natsu." His smile was so warm, I almost forgot he was an ice mage.

Lucy smiled, and hugged Gray. Then Gray lightly kissed her cheek. Again, it was a brotherly kiss. They were just friends. I knew this, yet jealousy boiled inside me anyway. I pushed through them, and twisted Grays arm.

"What the hell, you bastard?!" Gray screamed.

"DON"T TOUCH HER!" I screamed, my eyes widened.

"Natsu! You of all people should understand.!" Gray said. "Why would she fall in love with such an idiot like you?" I considered this. I let go of his hand.

"You're right." I said. "I am stupid."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Gray smirked. "Is Lucy san here?" Juvia asked, weakly.

"Yeah." Lucy said. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"I fell off a cliff. If it wasn't for Natsu san, I would be dead." Lucy looked horrified.

"And he used his muffler as a bandage?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm sorry, Natsu san." She said, crying. "Now it's going to be all bloody. It's entirely my fault."

"The hell did you get that idea?" I asked. "If anything, Gray wasn't taking care of you properly." I argued. "Look, its no problem."

Juvia fell back asleep. It was time to change her bandage, but we didn't have anything else.

"I could take off my-"

"Shut up, Gray!" Lucy said.

"So you say you need a bandage?" A familiar commanding voice says. We turned around, and there was Erza.

**~JELLAL~**

"Alright, so Hikaru has contacted me along with his sister, Ayana." I said. "They have come up with a plan to destroy the entire arena. And we're part of it." I said. Utear said,

"What?"

"You heard me. Come on, Ul."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. Ul and Meredy listened.

"We are gonna break in! Meredy, you hack into the arena's system, and give them a distraction. I'm going to show up as Mystogan and give the guild a warning. I'm goning to signal you, and You'll destroy all the Lachryma." I said. The last bit was for Ul. "I'll have an airship ready to fly us back to Fairy Tail."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Alright, then. Lets do it!"

**~WENDY~**

I slumped my back against the damp, humid tree, and looked out to the starry sky.

Was Romeo still alive?

Had Wakaba protected him?

No, I cant afford to think like this.

He's alive. He must be.

I just Couldn't give up.

"Wendy!" Happy yelled as he brought back some fish. "Look at this fish I caught!" He said, wielding two large fish . "Come down!" He said, as I jumped off the tree swiftly, and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Look what I got! A salmon, and a white tuna! We can make sushi.!"

"Yeah, we could. If only we had rice." I said, throwing some firewood on the ground. I rubbed two sticks together, and started a fire. I stabbed the fish, and started roasting. Happy pouted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said. "I should've asked if you wanted yours raw!" I said, as I used my wind magic to give the hot but raw fish to Happy.

"Thanks!" Happy said.

"It's fine." I waited until the salmon was lightly golden to touch it. The salmon crumbled off the bone in a perfect consistency. I pulled it off the flames, and bit into it. It was tender and juicy.

"You know, I could get used to this." I said. At that moment, I crossed my arms behind my head, and leaned back. I closed my eyes. I awoke to a high pitched scream. Happy was there with his tail impaled with a knife, with a scroll wrapped around it. The beacon showed a picture of Happy. I pulled out the dagger, and apologized to Happy. The blood flow was ridiculous. There was a neon green glow to it. The blade was poisoned! I opened the scroll with shaking and bloody hands.

_'Congratulations, you have made it to the final 10, along with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Romeo, Makarov, Freed, and Mirajane. The battle will only get harder from here. we have put in traps and mazes around the arena, twice as many cameras, and deadly animals._

_Happy Killing,_

_ Raven Tail.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Erza requipped into casual clothes, and ripped them up. She tossed them to Gray. We stared at Erza. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest, turning her head away from us. She couldn't look into my eyes.

"Erza.." I said. Then tears streaked down her face.

"I don't deserve to live if this is what I do to my friends." She said, unsheathing a dagger and holding it up to her throat. My eyes widened and my heart pounded. I understood her situation. I felt so sorry for her, and I knew she wanted to redeem herself in any way possible. Even with her own life. I just couldn't let her kill herself in vain. I ran over, very swiftly, and swatted the dagger out of her hands, and hugged her.

"You don't have to do this!" I screamed. "I understand! You were forced to do it! Listen to reason, Erza!" I grabbed her shoulders.

"N...No. No excuses! I don't deserve friends like you if this is how I treat them." She said, putting a finger on my lips, and her hand on my cheek where she had scarred me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Avenge you." She said, simply. She unsheathed her dagger, and started cutting herself with it the same places she had done to me. My eyes widened.

"No, ERZA!" Nastu and Gray looked horrified, but both reached their arms in front of me.

"Don't interrupt her. She'll kill you if you get in the way. Besides, she thinks its the only way to make it uo to you."

"But.." I started. Then I understood haw miserable and desperate she had been. "Yea.." I looked down, as Erza slased her shoulders, violently. Then moved on to her cheek and forehead. I watched as her scarlet blood trickled down each gash. I gasped. Finally, Erza dropped the dagger. I ran over to her, and grabbed her limp body. Tears flowed down my face.

"I'm so sorry." Erza said. Her hand dropped from mine, and we heard a cannon shot.

"No, its impossible..." Gray said.

"If you can survive it..." Natsu said. I placed Erza's body on the ground, carefully, Natsu's open arms. wrapped around me. His body warmth felt great against the cold weather, but i was too upset to be embarrassed by his comfort or happy.

"She can't be dead." Gray said, joining the hug. He placed his hand on the back of my head, pulling me into his bare chest. He kissed my forehead.

"Its gonna be okay."

"Alright, time to change Juvia's bandages." Gray announced after we all calmed down. "This might be a bit...much for you, Natsu."

"What? Why? I'm just as concerned about her as you are. I'm not afraid to see her like this."

"Please Natsu." I said. Gray didn't wait for him to turn away. He took off Juvia's coat revealing a bandaged unconcious bloody body. He gulped, and tthe bandage over her forehead and arm.

"Is it broken?" I asked.

'Maybe." Gray answered. "I don't think so." He said, examining it.

"Since when did you become Mr. Medic?" Natsu asked.

"I dunno! Flame headed idiot! I guess Ur raised me and brought me to the doctors when I was little nd rebellious. Those were the good old days."

"Um, you're still like that." I said.

"I guess. Now, Lucy. Hand me that clothing scrap." He said. I picked up part of erza's ripped shirt, and handed it to him. He wrapped the cloth around her injured am an her forehead.

Then I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned my head, and a hooded figure jumped down from a tree.

It was Jellal. He glanced over at Erza's lifeless body.

"What have you done to her?"

"You idiot, we love her!' Gray yelled. "She's our friend!"

"She wounded me." I said, lifting up part of my shirt to show a long row of clean, neat bandages. "She wanted to avenge me."

Jellal kneeled down, and kissed Erza's cold lips. He got up.

"We rented an airship. We'll escape soon, I promise." he turned to leave.

"Wait, Mystogan!" I yelled, tugging on his cape. But there was no trace of him.


	10. Chapter 10

~~(Lucy POV):

I really thought I would die in this tournament. Days have passed since Jellal's arrival with no sign or letters from him. Just when I we were about to give up hope, we heard a loud, rumbling noise. A gigantic airship somehow was parked in the sky.

"HOW DID YOU BREAK THROUGH THE LACRIMA BARRIERS? I shouted over the loud wind. There was a flash of red light, and a booming sound. I squinted my eyes to try to see through the smoke.

"Raven Tail's shooting at us!" I yelled, understanding the situation. "Everyone, come on before they shoot that thing out of the sky!" We all started running towards the huge machine.

"Come on, Natsu, get your ass on the ship!" Gray screamed. the ship gets hit by an explosion.

"We'll never get this thing off the ground with them them shooting at us! I'll hold them off!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as Gray dragged me towards the ship. I pulled away from him. "Let me go you bastard, we need to help him!"

"Don't just stand ther... " I was cut off by what felt like a hard hit in the gut. My vision went dark.

~~(Gray POV)

I pulled her over to Erza, "Here take her."

"If you stay, I'm staying too," I yelled to Natsu over another explosion.

"No. You'd just get in my way," Natsu said in a mix of sarcasm and pride.

"We're running out of time you two!" Erza yelled.

Another explosion hit the ground near by and Gray stumbled from the shock wave. Natsu stood unfaltering.

"Fine!" I yelled as I ran towards the cable. "But I swear if you die down there I'm going to kill you!"

I took hold of the cable as it started retracting. Someone shot the air next to Erza, and she dropped Lucy.

"Gray!" She yelled, as I caught the unconscious Lucy and hoisted her on my shoulder.

"I gotcha!" I said.

"Oh, and Gray!" Natsu yelled from below.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Good luck. And take care of her for me, will ya?" Before I was able to respond, I had to step onto the airship. I looked into the window, and heard a srceam and saw a bright red and orange fire explosion. I grinned and said,

"You bet."

~~ (Natsu POV)

After the smoke cleared,I found myself surrounded by guards with assault rifles.

"Okay, okay." I said, sarcastically. "You got me." One soldier walked up from behind, and hits me with the butt of the rifle. I fell over, and my vision becomes dark.

~~(Normal POV)

Iwan's son sat in his father's chambers, looking down at the destroyed arena, and his guards dragging Natsu away. Nullpuding's son stood near the doorway. He spoke in a Russian accent." We should have just killed him. He's too much of a threat." Iwan's son put his hand up.

"No. With Natsu captured, he will lead his friends right to us." He said.

"But sir, the games are over." Nullpuding said.

"No, my pudding-obsessed friend, THE GAMES HAVE JUST BEGUN!" Iwan yelled, laughing maniacally, looking over the arena in flames, and some of his men, dead.

~~(Lucy POV)

I awoke inside a strange room, with Gray hovering over me.

"Where's Natsu?" I asked. Gray's frown reminded me of the truth. I slapped him across the face.

"That was for punching me earlier!" She said. "And how could you let him stay there? We need to go save him!" I started to get up, but was pushed down, forcefully by Gray.

"And what, risk your life and make his last wish in vain? He only did it so you and the others could get out of here safely If there was another way, he would have sure as hell taken it!" He yelled.

I pushed him away from me, and got out of bed.

"I'm going!" She said, determined. Gray blocked the door.

"Natsu told me to take care of you. But if this is what you really want, I guess I have no choice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I did promise I'll keep you from harm's way!" he said, as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "That means I get to follow you everywhere..." Gray said, grinning.


End file.
